


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chuck discovers the great John Casey's one weakness...





	Trapped

Chuck sighed. "Guess we'll be stuck in here for a while." He and Casey were trapped in a small, closet-like room. They could barely move around without bumping into each other, and Chuck was not looking forward to being trapped with a man who, despite being in love with him, might kill him if he said the wrong thing.  
Casey, however, did not seem to have the desire to kill anyone... which was unusual.  
In fact, he almost seemed... scared.  
"Casey... you alright, buddy?"  
"I-I'm fine."  
Wait... was that a stutter? Chuck had known Casey for two years, and they had been together for almost a month... not once had he heard the older man stutter. Until now.  
"Case? I know there's something wrong."  
Casey sighed. "Very observant."  
"What's up, babe?"  
"...I.... I don't like small spaces," Casey admitted, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
Chuck couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Oh my god, really?!" He giggled. "The great and powerful John Casey. Highly decorated, can take on ten men at once and survive, trained military assassin, NSA operative, handler for the Intersect, cold-hearted and deadly... is claustrophobic. This... this is priceless."  
"If you don't shut up, I'll shoot you as soon as we get out of here."  
The smile melted from Chuck's face. Casey said 'when we get out of here'.... indicating that he couldn't until then. Which meant that he had to be truly terrified.  
Chuck knelt down beside him. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, realizing with some concern that the older man was shaking badly.  
"Casey... babe... I'm sorry. I was just surprised, that's all. You always seemed so fearless, so finding out that you're claustrophobic... it was unexpected. I'm so sorry for laughing at you."  
"I-it's o-o-okay..." Casey could barely force out the words.  
"What's wrong, Case? What's happening?"  
"P-p-p-panic attack" Casey gasped as his throat started to close up.  
Shit. Chuck had absolutely no idea how to handle someone having a panic attack. "Um... o-okay. J-just try to breathe, alright? It's all gonna be okay..."   
He could tell that Casey was absolutely terrified. "Ch-Chuck..."  
"I'm right here, Casey."  
"H-help me..."  
"I don't know how, babe."  
"Get me out of here!" Casey sobbed desperately.  
"Case... I can't. You know that."  
"PLEASE SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Casey was shaking so badly now that Chuck was afraid he might break. He pounded and clawed desperately at the door, still begging to be let out. Chuck did the only thing he could think of: he held him.  
He held him close to his chest, gently rubbing his back. "Shhh. It's gonna be okay, babe. Sarah will find us soon, then we'll be out of here. I promise."  
"Walls... closing in... trapped..."  
"Sh-sh-shhh. No. No walls closing in, babe. It's just in your head. Just breathe, Case. Take deep breaths... that's it."  
Then the door opened, and a very confused Sarah was standing over them. "What's going on?"  
"Casey's having a panic attack. Come on, we should get him back to Castle, he needs to be somewhere that he feels safe."  
"Casey? A panic attack?"  
"Yeah... turns out he's claustrophobic... If you laugh, seeing as he's temporarily incapacitated, I will punch you."


End file.
